What No One Knows
by Rena Estphan
Summary: What Everyone Knows is that Bruce Wayne and Rachel Dawes are good old friends. What no one knows is that they are so much more...


To everyone, they are old friends; childhood friends. When someone mentions 'Rachel Dawes', the immediate question following her name is: "Oh you mean Bruce Wayne's closest friend?"

At least that was before she started dating Harvey Dent. Since then, she has become more recognized as Harvey's ADA girlfriend. It certainly is more believable, or rather, easier to accept. A Gotham city District Attorney, and his assistant district attorney; it had a nice ring to it. Of course, anyone would think that two _workaholics, _or _idealists, _would be absolutely perfect for each other. But even a mere _friendship_, an old innocent friendship between Bruce Wayne and Rachel Dawes astounded many - especially Harvey. Frankly speaking, why would someone like_ Rachel Dawes_; an intelligent young district attorney who works too hard for the city; befriend a carefree playboy Billionaire with too much money to spend, like _Bruce Wayne_, especially when he is exactly the type of person that she would criticize?

However eventually, everyone had to accept the idea and get along with it (with the exception of Harvey). So according to what everyone knows, Bruce Wayne and Rachel Dawes are old childhood friends, who have been raised together, and have grown up to become completely two separate entities – each living in his/her own type of world, with completely different ambitions.

What everyone knows, is that when they converse with each other, they talk about their daily lives; he about the new hotel that he just bought and the models that escort him everywhere he goes, and she about her job and the various criminals that she helped put in jail, and even sometimes about Harvey.

What everyone knows, is that when they're within a group of social elites, they laugh along with the others about some past incident during their childhood (in a matter of fact, a non-existent one; their true experiences are too personal to them to reveal to a bunch of rich idiots), trying to show everyone how innocent and friendly their relationship is.

What everyone knows, is that on Rachel's birthday, Bruce threw her a surprise party in his penthouse lounge after probably inviting half of Gotham's population to the party, and ended up giving her a brand new silver porche as a birthday gift.

What everyone knows, is that when she told him she was dating Harvey Dent, he replied back: "The guy from the god-awful campaign commercial? I believe in Harvey Dent?"

What everyone knows, is that someone like Bruce Wayne might never have that one 'special' person in his life, and that his life will end up with him as a lonely bachelor. While eventually, Rachel Dawes will one day become Mrs. Rachel Dent.

What everyone knows, is that during Dents' fundraiser, while Rachel was being threatened with a knife to her mouth, and was eventually thrown out of the 20-story high penthouse window, Bruce was safely hidden in his panic room; after leaving his guests to the Joker's mercy; not giving any thought to the fact that his best friend was in danger.

What everyone knows, is that when Rachel died, he was too busy attempting 'to catch the traffic lights' with his Lamborghini across Gotham.

What everyone knows, is that at her funeral, he politely accepted everyone's condolences, and showed how deeply regretful he was (without shedding a tear) for the death of his closest and oldest friend.

This is what everyone knows, what everyone _believes; _even Harvey. But what no living sole knows (apart from the two and Alfred), is that all of this is just a _façade; _an _act_. An act that continued and should've stopped the day both were waiting for - a day full of promises, hope and unfulfilled dreams - a day that never arrived and never will. What everyone knows is all a lie - false. The truth is what no one knows about.

What no one knows is that Bruce Wayne and Rachel Dawes grew up together with strong feelings of closeness and friendship, and that eventually those feelings grew into something way beyond the scope of 'friendship'. They grew up with similar ambitions and dreams for saving Gotham from its misery. They grew up both as idealists, and both are acting upon it, except that each one is doing it in a slightly different way and from a different perspective.

What no one knows is that when they talk to each other, they remind each other about their promises, hopes and dreams for their future; for their future together. He tells her that his crusade as Batman will soon come to an end, and that they will finally be together. She replies by telling him that she too is hoping for that day to arrive, and that she will be waiting for him.

What no one knows, is that when they're hanging out with Bruce's elite friends; while pretending to join in with the others; they are having a private conversation through their eyes, recalling the true events of their childhood incidents, while trying to figure out the best way on how to make everyone disappear, so that they could be alone together, away from all these idiots.

What no one knows is that whenever they look at each other, each one carries years of love and longing for the other in their eyes, but in a way that no one will ever know but them.

What no one knows, is that whenever they end up alone in some unusual situation; stuck in an elevator with only the two of them inside, floating in the penthouse pool after falling in by 'accident' (both in evening gowns and suits); the event starts with an argument and concludes with a heavy make-out session, which is then followed by comments such as "I love You" and "I love You too".

What no one knows is that on Rachel's _real _birthday, Bruce came over to her house for some home-made dinner, with the intentions of celebrating a quite birthday with just the two of them. The birthday dinner was going on just fine, until Rachel started dancing on some slow music – and while wearing a tight, strapless mid-thigh dress – that was when Bruce threw cautions to the wind and slowly approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist, and started kissing her from neck to shoulder. After 3 intimate minutes, they were interrupted by the ringing sound of the doorbell.

What no one knows is that on the day Bruce Wayne takes off his mask forever, he intends to propose to Rachel Dawes, so that she will one day become Mrs. Rachel Wayne.

What no one knows, is that when she told him she was dating Harvey Dent, he did not take in the news lightly, which resulted in a heated argument between the two, with the situation eventually spiraling out of control when they ended up kissing in the penthouse lounge.

What no one knows is that during Dents' fundraiser, while Rachel was thrown out of the 20-story high penthouse window, Bruce was jumping after her without any hesitation, and eventually enveloping her with his armored body to protect her from the fall.

What no one knows, is that when Rachel died, he was there at the crack of dawn, silently standing above the ruins at the site of her death, in his suit... thinking… mourning… regretting… remembering…

What no one knows, is that at her funeral; while appeared to be composed and calm; he was internally tiered apart, cursing Gotham and himself for bringing this upon her, and then desperately crying over her coffin when everyone was busy inside, after the funeral.

What no one knows is the truth; it is what they have always been hiding. But what no one knows is also something very beautiful that only ever existed between Bruce Wayne and Rachel Dawes; in fact, it is too fragile to be revealed. So it will stay hidden; not in the grave that Rachel was buried in, because really, there wasn't much to burry; but hidden under the ruins of the site where she died; hidden in Bruce's heart forever.


End file.
